Story Of Love
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Cinta itu sulit tetapi nyata. Sakura Haruno sudah dewasa, ia harus benar-benar memikirkan tentang cinta dan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Ia berharap akan ada pemuda tulus mencintainya dibanding mantan kekasihnya. Dan disia-siakan begitu saja. Bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu? Akankah ia kembali kepelukan Sakura? #myfirstfanfic #RnRplease Chap 1 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for safe. No lemon no lime maybe. :3

**Genre** : Romance and Drama

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO, SasuSaku, Alur kecepetan dll

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu. Aku harap ini yang terakhir (Last Kiss)_

_._

_._

_Percuma. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu (You are not sorry)_

_._

_._

_Aku tak akan pernah kembali padamu (We are never ever getting back together)_

_._

_._

_Kau pembuat masalah (I knew you were trouble)_

_._

_._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya (Thank You)_

_._

_._

_Aku harus memulai semuanya dari awal (Begin Again)_

_._

_._

_Aku berharap ada seseorang yang tulus mencintaiku (White Horse)_

_._

_._

_Aku siap dengan cinta yang baru (Am I ready for Love)_

_._

_._

_Cintaku masih ragu padamu. Aku bimbang (RED)_

_._

_._

_Berikan alasanmu! (Tell Me Why)_

_._

_._

_Aku ingin kembali lagi (Back To December)_

_._

_._

_Saat aku tahu begini rasanya (The Moment I Knew)_

_._

_._

_Aku ingin kembali (If this was a movie)_

_._

_._

_Tentang Hatiku? ( I Heart)_

_._

_._

_Aku berbohong. Maafkan aku (I'd Lie)_

_._

_._

_Kau milikku (Mine)_

_._

_._

_Aku suka mata indahmu (Beatiful eyes)_

_._

_._

_Kita akan selalu bersama (You belong with me)_

_._

_._

_Itulah cerita cinta…(Love Story)_

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Author Note :

Hai semuaa, aku newbie di ffn :D #salam hangat. Panggil saja Putri or Bina, tak masalah pada bingung ya? hehe ini prolog kok. Jangan pada bingung ya ;) aku terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift kalau pun sama dengan ff lain itu hanya kesamaan judul dan alurnya akan beda kok. Seperti kata diatas, setiap chapter akan berbeda judul tetapi akan saling berkaitan dengan chapter yang lain. Mohon bantuannya semua ^_^

Akhir kata

REVIEW? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Last Kiss

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : M for safe. Not lemon or lime maybe :3

**Genre** : Romance and Drama

**Warning** : OOC, TYPO, SasuSaku, Alur kecepetan, dll

**Pairing** : Sasuke and Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Last Kiss**

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil pria dengan rambut berwarna merah tua dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itupun menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah pria tersebut err maksudku kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Ne?_ Terlihat sekali kau terburu-buru Gaara-_kun._" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aaa tidak. Akan ada yang aku bicarakan padamu _dear_." Balas Gaara dengan mimic wajah yang serius. Terlihat dari pancaran mata _jade_nya menampakkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura, rasa penasaran dan fikiran negatif masuk ke fikirannya. Dengan menggeleng lemah, ia berusaha menepis semua fikirannya tersebut. Ia tak boleh berfikiran macam-macam tentang kekasih yang sudah bersamanya 2 tahun ini. Dengan rasa penasaran yang ditutupi, Sakura berusaha tersenyum lembut kearah kekasih. "Ada apa Gaara-_kun_? Bicara saja."

"Aku tidur dengan Matsuri." Ucap Gaara pelan.

Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Rasa sakit dan pilu menyeruak kedalam hati serta fikirannya. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi berusaha ia tutupi. Ia yakin, laki-laki di hadapannya sedang bercanda. Ya hanya lelucon biasa.

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" tanyanya datar.

"Kemarin, saat kau dan Ino pergi berbelanja. Itu hanya kecelakaan _dea_r. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Balasnya sambil berusaha memeluk gadis berambut soft pink di hadapannya.

PLAK!

"Jangan pernah kau coba mendekatiku. Sangat menjijikan sikapmu itu. Aku kira hubungan 2 tahun akan berjalan hingga kita sampai di pelaminan nanti. Aku bodoh, sangat bodoh. Memercaya dan mencintai laki-laki seperti kau! Aku berusaha menjaga semua yang kupunya hanya untukmu! Hanya untukmu!" ucap gadis itu sambil menahan nangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat saat tangan mungilnya menampar keras laki-laki di hadapannya.

Gaara hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jangan kan menyentuhnya. Menatapnya pun saja ia tak berani. Sepertinya perbuatannya itu benar-benar menghancurkan sang gadis.

"Maafkan aku, itu hanya canda. Lagipula, kita hanya bermain saja kok." ucap Gaara tenang.

Sakura melotot tak percaya. Dengan tampang muka tak bersalahnya ia berkata hanya bermain? Dimana otak pria ini? Sudah menyakiti kekasih yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Sangat tulus.

"Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Aku harap ini yang terakhir." Balasnya parau. Air mata sudah membanjiri pipi mulusnya sejak tadi. Sepertinya, air mata kesakitan sudah tak dapat dipendam gadis manis berambut bubble gum ini.

Gaara hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa yang diucapkan gadis ini? Ia memutuskan hubungannya? Oh tidak, semoga ini hanya mimpi.

"Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Ya, terakhir. Lupakan saja semua kenangan dan impian kita. Aku akan berusaha mengubur semua itu." ujarnya dengan tersenyum pahit dan beranjak pergi.

Gaara hanya memandang tubuh mungil itu yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Dia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini semua salahnya, ternyata di belakang Sakura, ia mempunyai kekasih selain Sakura, namanya Matsuri. Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan kira-kira 6 bulan lamanya. Ia harus berkata kepada Sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi ia sendiri tak ingin kehilangan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Egois bukan?

000

"Temeeeee. Kau tak ingin makan siang kah?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum rubah andalannya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Teme' itupun hanya melirik sahabat pirangnya itu dari ekor matanya dan malas menanggapi ocehan pemuda berisik tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia gulung hingga sikunya, dan dasi yang ia longgarkan. Serta rambut raven dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang yang menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi gadis yang melihatnya.

"Ha baiklah, Sasuke Teme apa kau tidak ingin makan siang di pusat kota?" ujar pemuda pirang tersebut kembali.

"Hn."

000

Gadis berambut bubble gum sedang melamun dan memandangi air mancur di hadapannya. Sambil mengelap air matanya kasar ia menatap kosong taman di hadapannya. Terkadang, ia tersenyum kecil meratapi nasibnya yang buruk. Ia tak pernah menyangka, hubungannya dengan pemuda yang amat dicintainya harus berakhir tragis seperti ini. Impiannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tapi apa? Pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun menjalani cinta dengannya harus tidur bersama orang lain. Sakit bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan gadis cantik berambut merah muda itu. Sambil sesekali memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat ia memutuskan hubungan dengan pria yang amat dicintainya.

Sesekali gadis tersebut melempar batu kecil kearah air mancur di hadapannya. Ia menganggap batu kecil itu sebagai lukanya jika ia terus buang, luka itu akan semakin hilang bukan? Tapi sayang, luka itu semakin menyayat hatinya hingga air mata kembali mengalir di pipi putihnya.

000

"Teme, kau naik mobilmu sendiri ya? Aku akan bersama Hinata-chan kesana. Aku menunggumu disana temeee~" ujar pemuda berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tch! Menyebalkan." Gerutunya pelan.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan-lahan, ia malas jika harus makan siang ke pusat kota padahal restoran saja banyak di sekitar kantornya. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh datang ke pusat kota? Membuang bensin dan menghabiskan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia hanya karena makanan. Sayangnya, pemuda ini tak seperti sahabatnya yang senang berjalan ke pusat kota bersama kekasihnya. Kekasih? Pemuda berambut raven ini hanya tersenyum tipis. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang ia tak punya kekasih. Ia sering menolak gadis cantik yang dijodohkan ataupun yang menyatakan cinta padanya langsung. Alasannya? Ia sudah punya pujaan hatinya sejak masih bersekolah dulu. Walaupun cinta itu sepihak, ia berharap gadis itu membalas cintanya. Ya, itu impiannya.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya kearah taman, ia melihat ada gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang menangis dan melamun di bangku taman sambil menghadap kearah air mancur. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menepikan mobilnya secara rapi dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura." Ucap pemuda berambut raven itu. Sakura menoleh cepat kearah pemuda yang memanggil namanya tersebut. Ia menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan menggeser posisi duduknya, agar pemuda berambut raven tersebut bisa duduk.

"Oh. Hei Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Perasaan iba dan ingin memeluk gadis tersebut ada di benaknya. Namun ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut. Ia tak boleh bersikap seenaknya dan bertindak egois. Lagipula siapa gadis ini? Ia hanya temannya sewaktu bersekolah di Universitas Konoha dulu. Tak lebih.

"Hn. Tidak, ada apa kau disini? Dimana sahabat pirangmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis kepada pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Dia sedang berjalan-jalan mungkin. Biarkan saja."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau kan bekerja? Bukankah jabatanmu penting?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Tidak, tadinya dobe mengajakku makan siang di pusat kota. Tapi ia pergi dengan kekasihnya dan aku ditinggal sendiri." Balas Sasuke dengan raut wajah kesal.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajah sang pangeran tampan berhati es ini. Setidaknya, itulah julukan untuk Sasuke dulu. Hanya pada Sakura-lah ia bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya dan menunjukkan perhatiannya. Banyak gadis dari fangirl Sasuke yang sering melabraknya dan menuduh yang macam-macam. Bahkan pernah menampar di hadapan Sasuke. Apa reaksi pemuda berambut raven ini? Ia menatap tajam pada gadis yang berani menatap sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Naruto itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Ah, sepertinya aku merindukan kalian berdua." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, dia baik. Kau kan sibuk. Kami juga sibuk." Balasnya datar. Sakura memang sudah berpisah sejak 1 tahun yang lalu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, sahabat lamanya sewaktu berada di Universitas dulu selain Ino. Entah kenapa, Sasuke sempat menjaga jarak dengannya sewaktu tau kalau ia berpacaran dengan Gaara, teman sekelasnya dulu. Sakura tak peduli, ia berusaha untuk mendekati Sasuke lagi, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu memang menghindarinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ah ya benar, aku juga. Akhirnya cita-citaku tercapai ya. Menjadi dokter muda di rumah sakit Konoha." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn, Baguslah."

"Kau lapar Sasuke-_kun_? Kita makan siang yuk? Ya hitung-hitung sebagai acara reunian kita hihi. Aku rindu kalian." Tukas Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke kearah luar taman.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura dari belakang dengan tatapan melembut dan sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang semangat mengajaknya makan siang. Ya setidaknya ia tidak kesepian bukan?

000

"Sasuke-_kun_ kita akan makan dimana? Di Piazza Café bagaimana?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali memandangi jalan di depannya melalui kaca besar di mobil Sasuke. Sesekali, Sakura mengoceh tak jelas tentang kehidupannya saat ia mulai menjadi dokter dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan gadis di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aku putus dengan Gaara-_kun_." Gumamnya lemah.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura seolah terkejut dengan perkataan gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_, aku putus baru saja." Ucapnya kembali.

"Kenapa?" balas pemuda berambut emo itu dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi tentunya.

"Dia tidur dengan perempuan lain." Tukas Sakura sambil menunduk menahan nangis.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memberhentikan mobilnya dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia tidur dengan siapa?" ujarnya dingin.

"Matsuri." Balas Sakura datar sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam café tersebut.

000

"Temeee dimanasih? Aku hubungi handphonenya tak aktif, aku cari tak ada. Kemana sih diaa?" geram pemuda berambut pirang frustasi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-_kun_, biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sedang makan di dekat kantornya." Balas sang kekasih disampingnya sambil memegang bahu sang kekasih lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah sang kekasih lalu kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir.

000

"Kau berhubungan dengan panda merah itu berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Apa yang dibilang pemuda berambut emo di hadapannya? Panda merah? Sebutan apalagi itu.

"Panda merah? Gaara maksud kau?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hn."

"Haha sejak kapan ia punya julukan seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lembut sambil menatap onyx dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Abaikan saja." Balasnya datar.

"2 tahun." Gumam Sakura lemah.

"Cukup lama." Gumamnya pelan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sahabat lamanya ini dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya. Banyak pasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri ataupun dengan tatapan memuja di kedua belah pihak. Jika dilihat, mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang berkencan bukan orang yang sedang berkumpul.

Aura bahagia sedikit muncul di raut wajah sang gadis, setidaknya ada Sasuke yang menemani harinya untuk hari ini. Ia tak begitu larut kedalam kesedihan yang mendalamnya dengan hubungan bersama pria berambut merah mantan kekasihnya. Ia akan banyak berterimakasih pada pemuda berambut emo yang sudah menemaninya selama seharian ini dengan acara makan dan berkeliling kota saat malam.

Sesekali Sakura maupun Sasuke saling melempar senyum kepada masing-masing pihak. Entah mengapa, acara reuniannya hingga malam seperti ini. Dan Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Presdir di perusahannya. Dan mau tak mau, sahabat pirangnya lah yang menggantikan posisinya sementara untuk melakukan pekerjaan selama ia tak ada.

"Kau tidak kembali? Ini sudah pukul 7 malam Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, ada dobe. Tenang saja." Balasnya datar.

"Tak boleh seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku merepotkanmu ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, gadis ini tidak merepotkannya. Sama sekali tidak. "Tidak Sakura. Tidak sama sekali, tak usah merasa seperti itu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya, lagi-lagi hari ini ia tersenyum dengan pemuda berambut emo dengan hati sedingin es. Entah sudah berapa kali ia sering tersenyum bersama pemuda ini.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Uhmmm, sepertinya ke pusat kota saja ya? Aku ingin melihat baju baru disana hehehe. Tak apa kan? Kalau tak mau-

"Aku temani." Tukas Sasuke cepat dan segera berbelok kearah pusat perbelanjaan kota.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali menatap jalanan luas yang ada di hadapannya.

000

"Tch! Teme menyebalkannnnnnnnn." Gerutu Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto-_kun_. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sedang ada urusan mendadak jadi tak sempat kembali ke kantor." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Lihat saja besok! Aku akan menghajar muka tampannya sampai tak berbentuk." Gumam Naruto menyeringai.

000

"Kau membayari semuanya Sasuke-_kun_? Apa uangmu tak akan habis? Akan aku ganti ya." kata gadis tersebut dan mengeluarkan dompet mungilnya.

Sasuke menahan tangan mungil tersebut hingga Sakura terkejut. "Tak apa. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku."

"Aaa baiklah terserah apa katamu." Balas Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut.

Mereka pun kembali melakukan perjalanan pulang setelah berbelanja untuk gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

000

"Terimakasih banyak Sasuke-_kun_. Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Hn. Sama-sama. Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

BLUSH

"Aaaa tak usah seperti itu. Kita sering bertemu bukan? Emm maksudku sering bertegur sapa bukan?" balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Hanya bertegur sapa, tidak seperti ini." Tukas Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya benar sekali hehehe. Terimakasih sudah membelikanku baju Sasuke-_kun_. Sampai bertemu besok. Oyasumi." Ucap Sakura dan segera melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Sasuke yang semakin lama kian menjauh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis sambil mengendarai mobil sport kesayangannya yang kian menjauh dari rumah megah Haruno itu.

"Bolehkah aku kembali menaruh harapan yang lama hilang?" batinnya.

_I Never thought we'd have a last kiss…_

_Aku tak pernah menyangka ini akan jadi ciuman yang terakhir…._

_Never imagined we'd end like this….._

_Tak pernah terbayangkan akan berakhir seperti ini…._

_Your name, forever the name in my lips…_

_Namamu, akan selamanya terucap di bibir ini….._

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Author Note :

Halloo kembali lagi denganku di chap 1! Yeeeay! Bagaimana? Maaf semuanya Gaara aku buat OOC fufufufu~ #ditabok. Alurnya memang seperti itu kok :3 Perannya harus OOC! #jduaagh. Maafkan aku abang Gaara #pelukGaara #dibunuhpakepasirnya hehe piss :D itu yang terakhir serpihan(?) lagunya yaa jangan kaget :D

Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter depan (^o^)

Akhir kata,

REVIEW? :3


End file.
